An Oasis in the Desert
by strawberry-wolf01
Summary: Ciel and his butler end up in japan while trying to capture an art thief, but what happens if not even Sebastian can help this time? -(A sequel to Wonders of London)-
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: This actually started off as a kind of…epilogue to WoL but..I notice that I'm kind of horrible at epilogues so I've turned it into a sequel to Wonders of London that will have a few chapters to it and a whole new storyline :D but for the most part you don't really have to read the first part to understand what's going on..Enjoy )**

**.**

**Chap 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ciel Phantomhive never really thought of himself as a very angry person.

Regardless, any living being in their right mind would feel a bit…_ bitter_ after witnessing their _demon butler_ frolic about, in a foreign country, chasing after a _**kitten **_of all things.

Ciel released a deep sigh while massaging his temples. They were sent all the way to Japan to catch this_ idiot_ of an art thief who was, currently waiting in the carriage while Ciel thrived to fetch his, _so called, _demon.

"Sebastian…" Ciel warned in a low, menacing voice. The butler did not waver. He simply continued in his temporary bliss until the feline turned a corner into a slim alleyway. The raven haired man didn't hesitate to glance into the base of the small opening but mentally froze when he saw a familiar pair of worn black shoes. He followed up the leg and continued up until he met with mystifying cerulean orbs hidden under the shadow of the, instantly recognizable, tan cap that now, was a new bed for the unbelievably cute kitten he was previously following. On the other side of the teen was a smaller one peeking over the shoulder with what little room there was.

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled louder while walking toward his butler in an annoyed rage. Ciel had wondered why the raven had stopped so suddenly while chasing his new _friend _but before long, his question was answered.

For the slightest of moments, Ciel was completely lost, but, despite the fact, he put on a straight face and asked calmly, "Miharu…Yoite…" he stepped in front of Sebastian to get a better look at the pair. He rested one of his hands on the corner of one of the buildings as if to check that he wasn't in a dream, or in this case, a very surprising nightmare. Ciel took a short pause to figure out his words, "Why are you in the small space between these two buildings?" He gestured his free hand between the 'space' (that was only about two inches away from being as wide as his face) to indicate the buildings he was referring to.

Miharu was the first to answer, in his regular monotone voice.

"We were hiding…..but we got stuck"

Yoite was next to further explain their predicament in a low mutter.

"We've been here for about twenty minutes"

Ciel could practically feel the raven haired butler smiling and holding back his laughter behind him. Ciel didn't have to ask what they were hiding from because, knowing them, they were probably only hiding because of the simple fact that they're ninjas.

_I...I won't even question it. _Ciel thought quietly.

Sebastian pulled the two out with ease.

After a short recovery, Miharu and Yoite suggested going to a café that had recently opened up. Ciel ordered Sebastian to handcuff the fugitive and they were on their way.

**One carriage ride later…**

They all made their way out of the carriage and the driver gave a soft smile and a small wave. All of Ciel's servants were able to defend themselves and him at any given moment and his driver was no exception..

After a short walk, the group found themselves in front of a building. Ciel looked up at the bright cursive that stood before him on a short building made of stone. It read: "Siblings". A bit under the name there was in smaller lettering: "Where bonds are made"

_What an odd name for a café… _Ciel mused quietly. They continued as Sebastian opened the front door, which, Ciel had noticed, written on the dark wood was what seemed like names being listed in white.

**"**Bleu**….**Jack…. Isabelle….William….Noah…. Olivia…. Natalie…. Addison...Hunter….Grace….Levy**"**

They all walked in with Yoite leading. Once Ciel passed the heavy, wooden doors, his senses where caressed by delectable hints of coffee and sugar he could almost taste. The walls where painted a golden moon color with rich brown and warm red accenting the boarders and windows. And finally, coming from the unseen speakers was the smooth notes of one of the instrumentals Madam Red had always loved: _Ikareta Kairaku no Tame Ni. _

Someone had waved at them from the back wall. It was Yukimi, Tobari and Kazuho. They were all sitting at a booth in the shape of a half circle in front of an elegant main window that lit up most of the restaurant.

Yoite followed suit with everyone else right behind him as they approached.

They all slipped into the seating arrangement. Ciel and Sebastian getting surprised looks in the process.

"Hey! It's short stuff and his butler!" Yukimi announced as they took their seats.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you again as well" Ciel figured that Yukimi was much too excited to notice how annoyed he was at the term 'short stuff' so he decided not to comment on the matter.

Yukimi opened his mouth as if to say something but was interrupted by a gruff voice.

"Cousin~!" Ciel tensed. A familiar tan body stood by their table in a white suit. Ciel was confused and angered at the same time…Ciel was halfway out of his seat when he saw Yukimi and Kazuho suddenly get up and basically flung their bodies at the man.

"Charlie!" it was now, that Ciel noticed that they were both hugging the man affectionately with happy smiles and…_GIGGLES!?_

"….What." it came out more like a statement than a question. "Isn't he the enemy?!" Ciel whipped his head toward Yoite, "didn't _YOU_ kill him!?"

Yoite was in the middle of sipping his cider but decided that it was more important to tell Ciel what's been going on. "Killing him was not part of the mission." He said it as if the statement itself explained everything.

Yukimi and Kazuho finally got off their cousin and began quiet small talk.

Tobari took over: "Ciel, you must be confused as to our predicament" he started. "It turns out that the only reason Charlie was in the kairoshuu was so that he could re-open a place from his childhood" Tobari gestured around the eatery. "After he opened up the café, he left the Kairoshuu and came to us…. He apologized and explained the predicament. There hasn't been a problem since."

Ciel calmed down slightly, as long as that suspicious character knew its place, there shouldn't be a problem.

Charlie left to greet some of the other guests, but not before giving a small smile to Ciel and Sebastian.

They all continued to talk for a while before Sebastian reminded his young master of the art thief in the carriage.

"I'm sure the driver is tired young master." He whispered smoothly into Ciel's ear.

The young Phantomhive quietly agreed and began to say goodbye to the others around the table.

"We should be on our way, we came here for a mission" he announced.

"We may as well see you off while we're all here~!" Yukimi cheered and started toward the front doors.

They left the building and strolled casually to the carriage doors.

Ciel momentarily froze. The driver was bloody and nearly passed out in the carriage! The boy and his butler dashed to the wounded man.

"What happened?!" the blunette inquired.

The driver in question had gashes at his sides and back and was obviously extremely hurt, but he tried his best to answer despite the pain.

"The Thief...huff... He hid a knife...got away…he said something about…the shrine of Kagoshima..."

Sebastian was tending to the man's wounds with the emergency kit when he finally went out cold.

Kazuho spoke up while the other's stood in mild shock

"I used to live in that city..I know the way around it as if it were the back of my hand…Please let me help you if I can..." she finished quietly.

"Us too." Miharu stated.

Ciel turned to face the others "Very well".

**(A/N: and there it is! The first chapter of (hopefully) many more :D please note that **_**Ikareta Kairaku no Tame Ni **_**is a real song and it belongs to the creators of Baccano! I don't own Baccano but I love that song cx and the city ****Kagoshima is real and it's a beautiful city in Japan however, the locations that are said in this story are made up Ex: the shrine..That's all and Thankyou for reading)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Hello to the person reading this! Welcome to another chapter of an Oasis in the Desert. Unfortunately this turned out as more of a filler but it Is needed for the setting and to clear some things up in the future..This story will have a lot to do with the main antagonist [Alfred] so pay attention because he has a lot of the story to tell…enjoy)**

Ch.2

.

.

.

_Why am I doing this? It's a terrible Idea to bring them along!_ Ciel thought. Sebastian looked at his young master through the corner of his eye. Ciel didn't notice and continued his thoughts_. Then again, they could be of good use for getting into places...I can't just get through by saying I was sent by the queen in Japan. However, they're ninjas and have access to underground places that might be needed later_

"What kinda mission are you here for anyway?" Yukimi figured that it was an appropriate question "we need more information in order to help you…" he trailed off.

Ciel took a deep sigh and spoke to the group as if he was giving a speech for the queen.

"There was another man in this carriage. Alfred Ray: a notorious art thief, who is well known for only taking things that have unknown value-"

"What do you mean by 'unknown value'?" Miharu interrupted.

"He takes things that don't seem like they have much value when in truth their worth more than most famous treasures in the world: An oasis in the desert" Miharu made a slight nod, indicating that he understood, and Ciel continued. "Alfred has taken one of the queen's lost family heirlooms. It was believed to have no special value, that is, until he stole it…This caught the queen's attention so she sent me to find and arrest him, However, the man managed to sneak aboard a plane while we were on his tail. We followed and found him but now he's gone again…. We've no idea what kind of treasures rest in his hands…" Ciel finished.

By now, Sebastian had tended to the driver and tenderly set him in the back seat and was patiently waiting for his master's next command.

Unfortunately for Ciel, because Miharu and the others are involved, he couldn't just have Sebastian use his powers to find and capture the thief again.

"Sebastian." Ciel had a calm voice.

"Yes, Young Master?"

"You will be my temporary driver and take directions from Kazuho."

Sebastian gave a small nod and soft fake smile and made his way to the driver's spot with Kazuho right behind him.

"It's about a 30 hour drive from here…think you can you handle it?" she had a light tease in her voice to hopefully lighten the mood

"It shouldn't be a problem." He answered.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I am simply one hell of a butler" Sebastian had a light smile on his face as he took his seat after Kazuho.

Everyone else headed toward their own vehicles in order to follow, except for Miharu and Yoite. They went into the carriage with Ciel. He seemed concentrated on his own thoughts and there were no further questions.

**Meanwhile…**

Alfred stepped out of the car he had hot wired..There wasn't too much in this area of Japan...That was a good sign. Maybe he was far enough? No. He has to keep moving. He stepped over and looked into the window of the back seat. He had a Young woman gagged in the back seat with the hand-cuffs that he used to be wearing locked tight around her bony wrists. He had recently learned how to pick handcuffs from a friend in prison…there was a special pair of sunglasses that one of the inmates got a hold of that he had to steal a while back...they escaped together later that night.

Good Times…

He opened the door and she gasped with wild and scared eyes. Almost immediately after, she sent him the coldest glare she could muster.

"Calm down, it's not you I want. We are currently in a small forest right now but we're not far from a small city."

Her glare was now an immensely confused look.

He backed from the door and opened the trunk. Hopefully there was some kind of baggage and some clothes…Luckily there were bags but no clothes that where for a man. He put the portrait into the small travel bag and went to the woman. He went in her pockets. Immediately she started to struggle and kick and squirm but he moved around it as if it were no problem and found a little leather wallet. It had 3900 yen. So, about 25 pounds worth (40 dollars).He pocketed the cash and just before he left, he said one sentence:

"I'm going to borrow some of your luggage" he shut the door and was on his way to grab some new clothes and hotwire another car.

But, on the inside, Alfred didn't want to do it… he never liked breaking the law…he never would've thought that he'd end up in such deep shit. But to him… it was all worth it. This was the last piece… the last thing he would have to do to finally get her back...this would be the last chance to save his true love's life..

**(A/N:Well that's it for this chapter but don't worry, we will see more of Ciel and the others in the next chapter and I will try my very hardest not to have this story show too much of Alfred because well, you didn't come here to see Alfred.. you came for a nice crossover between two very well made anime and I apologize because Alfred scenes are sometimes inevitable..)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: alright so this is the chapter that starts the reveal of what is really happening and jeez… it came out a little longer than I had originally thought it would but I like it how it is and I hope you do too...Enjoy)**

.

Chap. 3

.

.

.

Kazuho got a call from Yukimi, who was a few cars down, and had requested to stop the cart. Sebastian listened and pulled over by the sidewalk with Yukimi's car right behind him. Immediately, Ciel got out and asked angrily:

"Sebastian! Why have we stopped?" The butler opened his mouth to explain, buy Kazuho beat him to it.

"Yukimi doesn't know the way but he had to stop because Tobari is at his limit" Just as she said that, sure enough, Tobari busted out of the car with hand over mouth and disappeared behind a nearby tree.

Yukimi had basically threw him into the car, despite his insistent refusal, and he crashed onto the car door, making him lose consciousness, until he woke up about 10 minutes before emptying his stomach behind a tree..Tobari wiped at his bottom lip as he emerged from the tree tiredly

Ciel sighed, and then yawned lightly with his hand covering it. Sebastian looked at his young master through the corner of his eye. He lightly massages his temples and began to speak.

"Look, we have another 10 hours to go, and things will not turn out well if we arrive there tired and-"Ciel looked at Tobari and made a slight face. Tobari notice but was too exhausted to be embarrassed "Sick..." Ciel finished. He looked back toward the group. "Kazuho? Is there an establishment we can rest in nearby?"

Kazuho jumped slightly at her name being called.

"oh!...ah…um….Yes!" the spoke excitedly when she remembered a nice hotel that wasn't too bad on prices "Drawbridge inn is about two blocks from here." She pointed in the direction of the hotel and began walking, knowing that the others would follow.

They did, and after a short walk, they find themselves in front of a rather inviting building. They walk in and were immediately greeted by a young lady with blue hair. She had a fake smile so bright; it seemingly turned her eyes to half circles.

"Hello, And welcome to Drawbridge Inn where you-" she took a pause to gesture a nearby inscription next to the front door, and said what was carved onto the slab of silver "Can Live like a King" she finished her introduction and finally opened her eyes.

Immediately she was surprised. Unfortunately she couldn't greet them like she wanted to because her boss was watching her like a hawk lately. So, she says in a slightly lower voice "It's nice to see you all again"

Miharu's whole group was stunned to see her there. Miharu was the one to speak.

"Juji…What are you doing here?" he asked slowly. She was at a near whisper when she explained her situation

"Ah, I accidentally broke a side table in my room when I was staying here a few days ago but I didn't have the money to pay for it and found myself working here. I hafta be careful though, because I had an accident earlier today too" after that sentence, she finished the conversation with a: "have a wonderful stay" and quickly strolled along to other guests.

The group simply continued to the front desk and with everyone pitched in, they were able to pay for two rooms on the lowest floor of the hotel…they had established that since Kazuho was in the medical field, she would be roomed with the hurt driver, Yoite and Tobari while the rest will be in the second room.

As they begun walking, Ciel and Sebastian lingered in the back. In a low voice, Ciel gave an order to his faithful demon.

"Have all information on Alfred Ray by the time we get to the rooms"

Sebastian gave a light nod and slight smile. Ciel blinked and, like magic, his butler was long gone. Ciel gave a smirk, "good"

**Meanwhile…**

"Jeez… 'Live like a King' my ass" Alfred grumbled under his breath. At first his little heist was going very well. He had found a second hand store nearby and got a new used shirt, pants and a hat for a measly Seven bucks (700 yen) so he took a pit stop at this hotel he found. It's only 30 for a one person room on a lower floor and that includes the food and everything! So to celebrate his luck, he asked for a sundae with milk in the lobby.

He saw a cute blue haired girl with his order coming his way, but she tripped and fell. Resulting in her getting scolded at her boss for dropping it, so of course being the gentlemen he was, he came to her rescue. He picked up the cup that the sundae was in and handed it to her "It's remarkable that this didn't break, if you ask me, that takes skill" He gave her a soft smile and turned to see the old man who was yelling was pissed at him!

But no, this wasn't the pissed in the face; it was like all of the rage that had boiled in his body had only surfaced to his eyes.

And now, Alfred finds himself in a crap room that smells like old mayonnaise. It looked fine but just the thought of what might've happened to make this single suite smell like this was what was truly terrifying to him.

He opened the window and door and sat on the bed he went into the bathroom and opened 'his' suitcase. He felt around the small portrait and clothes until he found what he was looking for.

He knew that demons existed. He had known for a while, ever since he stole these two items.

He pulled out what looked like a watch and sunglasses; however these items were like none other; they were made by a mage who slew demons for a living. He would use these two devices to selectively control demons and use them as he saw fit. That is; before he got killed by one. It was an intelligent nameless demon that found a loophole

"Just put it on your left wrist and put on the glasses to see the ones who make time run slow" Alfred recited the old folklore saying that made him research the mechanism while he put on the sunglasses.

When the glasses where put on, everything was black other than the watch. It had turned a bright blue with yellow accents and the clock was replaced by a bright blue background with red dots were regular people, the one who wore the clock was white but on the screen was one single green dot that was right where he was.

Alfred tapped lightly on the green dot and a profile popped out of the watch in the form of a hologram…

"Ah, Sebastian…you're right where you should be" he gave a wicked smile and begun to take off the glasses but he failed to notice that the green dot had disappeared.

**(A/N: and that is the end of chapter three! so the slogan is not real, however, Drawbridge Inn is a very beautiful hotel in Fort Mitchell so I decided to use it. And did you notice? I threw juji in there cx I liked her as a character in nabari no ou and although she's not a main character in this story, it was nice to have her back for a second c: so what did you think about this chapter? How do you feel about the story so far?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Hey, person reading this! Sorry I've been a while….I've been extremely busy…But if you ever have a doubt about me abandoning this story, I reassure you that I will NEVER stop this story prematurely…I can't promise that I'll be on time all the time however, I can promise that this story won't be abandoned. I will update at least once a month if anything…Well anyways, enough of my babbling cx enjoy chapter 4 of Oasis in the Desert!)**

.

.

Ciel and the others had just gotten out of the elevator when they all saw Sebastian calmly waiting at the middle of their doors. It was convenient that they were right across the hall from each other.

Sebastian first grabbed all the bags in what seemed like a flash. He lightly tapped his hip on the door to Yukimi's door and it opened easily. He simply put the bags in the room and put the remaining bags in their respective room. By the time he was done with that, the group had made their way to the rooms. He took the driver from Thabori and Kazuho and lightly placed the hurt driver to his bed. As Sebastian was closing the door to kazuho's room, the others started to settle in the other room to chit chat about little nothings, except for Kazuho who decided to stay in the room with the driver. Only Ciel and Sebastian were left in the hallway.

It was silent for a few seconds until Sebastian began to explain what he had found.

"Alfred Ray was a child that had a family life like any other child. His parents were in a-" Sebastian used his fingers as quotation marks "-happy relationship."

"go on…" Ciel said it in a monotone voice. Sebastian continued.

"When his father was younger, he was known as the biggest thief in town however, after finding out that his lover was pregnant with Alfred, he married her and they made an agreement that he would stop steeling and they would be sure that their child wouldn't know of his father's past..to avoid the police, the man changed his face via cosmetic surgery and moved to New York"

"Let me guess—the father of Alfred Ray, despite his promises, taught his son how to steal and sneak as if he were a professional. Yes?"

"That would be correct Young Master"

"Then why would he want one of the queen's ancestor's old photos?" Ciel was looking at the ground trying to think when Sebastian continued his tale.

"When Alfred turned to a young adult, he studied at university and had vowed to never be a thief. He claimed that he was his own person and that he wouldn't become his father's past. At the university, he met his girlfriend and future lover, then wife. They were out on their first honeymoon spending their vacation in Japan when she suddenly got fatally ill and died at a Japanese hospital that's been torn down by now. Her body was buried at the Shrine of Kagoshima. A very close uncle was the main priest who worked there. Ever since the incident the man has spent the last 4 years researching witchcraft such as revival spells and potions." Ciel looked up in shock

"He's planning…ON BRINGING HER BACK!? IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!?"

Sebastian winced inwardly at the sudden yelling. Though he was thankful the others were so in tune with their conversation in the room that they managed not to hear it.

Lucky Bastards…

"He must've gone mad…" Ciel's voice had lowered by now as he stood there in awe for a few moments. Sebastian cleared his thought and Ciel gained some of his composure.

"What does the photo have to do with human revival?" Ciel finally asked.

" There was no information on the photo Young Master" For a second, Sebastian could've sworn he saw his Young Master deflate ever so slightly but it was probably a trick of the eye.

Ciel turned his head away from him and said a soft "very well" before calmly walking to his room. They decided not to tell anyone just yet. There was no need to start a panic when they didn't have enough information to stop him.

No other words were spoken of it for the rest of the night.

**Meanwhile…**

"Alright…" Alfred had a light smile on his face. Everything was going to plan.._This watch is something else…not only can I track nearby demons but I can eavesdrop and control them too…_

I'm not able to control him completely yet however. His smile morphed into an uncomfortable frown that didn't fit him at all. The watch alone is not enough. His face turned normal as he turned off the watches 'special' features.

"I don't like giving out my info but Ciel's gotta know where I am in order to follow me" he sighed as he left the bathroom and plopped on his bed, exhausted from a very eventful day.

"And so…it begins" he whispered to himself as he fell into what seemed like the most sleepless night he'd ever experienced.

**(A/N: Alrightie! So the story finally starts to get somewhere but don't worry reader, this is just the tip of the iceberg cx Again, sorry I've been so busy but I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thank you for reading and I'll see you soon ^_^)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Hey reader that is currently reading this! I'm quite happy with this chapter actually, I tried my best to reveal in some of the writing to kind of show what's going on in Alfred's brain right now but I have no idea if I failed or not :/ and I also experimented with a little sweet moment with Ciel and Miharu. I hope that you enjoy it. Here's the next chapter of Oasis in the Desert!)**

Ch.5

.

.

.

Alfred yawned lightly as he looked out at the road .He left the hotel only about 20 minutes ago and He was driving on a nearly empty street on his way to the shrine….It was three in the morning and he had a very little amount of sleep to show for it…He supposed that he was just excited for the big day… He touched the scarf that lay loosely around his neck with care. Through all of his mischief, he's never gone a day without wearing this soft scarf around his neck. His love had made for him when they were still dating...It has almost become a part of his neck.

Alfred chuckled at the thought. At times, he would suddenly forget he was wearing it and would frantically look about, thinking that it was lost then, his one and only: Maya…

No…Maya Ray….Yeah…

The lovely, Mrs. Maya Ray would always have kind eyes as she chuckled at Alfred for calling her in the middle of the day, and panicking about how he lost his scarf.

She only had to say one sentence to make it all better: "Did you check around your neck babe?" At first he would be a little peeved and tell her to stop joking around but would look anyway. Sure enough, he's always find it there…as if the words she spoke willed it to be that way.

Alfred seemed to deflate a little at the thought, his smile turned into a sad memory….now wasn't the time to think of sad thoughts…his beloved would be with him soon…

Yes….awfully soon….. He has the power of his undying passion and love for her…he now has the power of the spell.

Alfred's eyes slowly grew wide with excitement as he gripped the wheel tighter with both hands. His watch flickered once on his wrist but he didn't notice.

The Gods themselves will allow him and his wife's dreams to come true! They deserve it! Her life was cut much too short and he knows that she would have wanted it this way. Alfred Ray WILL defy the very laws of physics and** WILL** once again be reunited with his love no matter what the cost may be.

It was at this moment that all sounds around Alfred became a big mush of diluted noise. His body went into auto pilot while he was becoming lost in his thoughts...

There are no consequences that he is not willing to face! Anything to get his beloved back…No matter whose blood may be spilt in the process! He WILL have his love back no matter what! He's doing it for her…She would have wanted it this way…

**Meanwhile…**

Sebastian felt a rather…odd sensation. Only for a quick second…his heart had felt incredibly light, then. Just as fast, it grew a quick and excited beat that surged though his entire body. It resembled a panic attack. But it wasn't a panic attack.

Sebastian. Doesn't. Panic.

The handsome demon was caught in a muse. He placed his glove-covered hand upon his chin in a thinking stance. And let his thoughts take wing.

'_Still… How peculiar… this sensation of unexplainable phenomena feels unsettlingly similar to-'_

Beep…beep...Beep...beep!

Sebastian's thoughts were interrupted by Yukimi's obnoxious alarm clock

Many moans and tired complaints followed the loud sound. Ciel had instructed Yukimi to set the time to three so that they could get an early start and leave without being noticed by Miharu's little friend. They all went to bed around eight the night before so it's not like they didn't have enough time to sleep right? The only person who should still be asleep is Thabori.

Yukimi thought it would be a good idea to put sleeping medicine in almost all of Thabori's drinks the night before so that the group wouldn't have to deal with him in the morning…Surprisingly, it worked. Hopefully he didn't give him too much…

_Oh well _

Sebastian left his post to help everyone in the other room wake up.

Soon after, the entire group left the hotel, and began driving toward the shrine.

A few hours later, Ciel found himself looking out the carriage's window at the deep red sunrise. The colors swirled playfully from rich oranges to soft pinks and yellows. It was beautiful. But he thought nothing of it. His mind was still baffled at the very possibility of resurrecting someone from the afterlife.

It seemed silly, for someone who had a demon butler to have his mind blown by something so…science fiction. But the question still remained…what did the queen's family have to do with bringing back the dead? Was there more than one person to arrest here?

Questions similar to this stirred through out Ciel's mind as they drove. Miharu noticed and spoke... Although, his face showed little emotion, his words were sincere.

"Is there something you would like to get out?" Ciel gave only a second to look at Miharu but just as quick. He looked out the window again and replied.

"No" He had no interest in telling Miharu about his musings. After all, it was not necessary.

Miharu understood that whatever was in his mind, he did not wish to speak it right now. But he had comfort in knowing that when the time was right, Ciel was not one to hold his tongue. He observed his friend continuing to be wedged in a deep thought and lightly put his hand on Ciel's shoulder.

Ciel did not look at him this time, but Miharu still spoke.

"'Questions Rome through your head in a never-ending web of uncertainty.'" Ciel's shoulder was tight and tense "'But those questions form new questions and _that_ will open the door to more answers…' Or at least, that's what my grandmother would tell me when I was in deep thought"

Ciel's shoulder wasn't tense anymore.

Miharu removed his hand and Ciel only said one word:

"Rubbish."

That meant 'thanks' in Miharu's mind, so he gave a light smile and no other words were spoken for the rest of the trip.

**EXTRA SCENE**

The carriage was filled with silence. All that could be heard was the soft hum of the engine and the asphalt smoothly rolling from beneath them. It had been like this for hours now and Yoite had lost track of the time… It wouldn't be too bad if he asked right? They would completely understand if he asked.

Yeah…

Yoite leaned over Miharu and stretched his arm until his fingertips touched Ciel's coat.

Ciel turned. "What?"

"What is the time?" Yoite Murmured.

"It's 5:17 in the morning"

"How many more minutes until we get there?"

"Wha- I don't know" Ciel turned back to his window in slight annoyance and the quiet returned to the vehicle.

But then, the worst possible outcome happened...

"Yoite twiddled his thumbs and asked the forbidden question:

"…..Are we there ye-" Ciel's head rotated towards the tall teen with a look of disgust.

"DON"T …Even. Start That." His eyes grew more and more into a glare as each word left his mouth. Yoite shut his lips and never finished his sentence.

It was at then that Miharu woke up in a jolt "Wha-?" he said sleepily. "Are we at the shrine yet?"

Ciel's head swooped upward his lungs released an aspirated "Noooooo!" in a dramatic fashion and he buried his head in his hands "No, Miharu, We. Are. Not. There. Yet."

Sebastian just chucked in the front seat.

**(A/N: The end of Chapter five has come! Did you like that little extra scene at the bottom? I've had a lot of little ideas for fillers but I don't think that I should waste a whole chapter on that y'know? So I thought it would be a good idea to put up a little something at the end of the chapter but I'm not sure if you like it or not…But anyway, Thankyou for reading and I'll see you next time! Bye! )**


End file.
